warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Argent Dawn(song)
The Argent Dawn A song by Liin Miinh Mehy When I was A young goat My mother Took me into Auchindouin To see a priestly man He said gal when you grow up Will you be A priestess to the broken The Naruu, and the damend He said will you defeat them, the demons And all the buring legon The plans kil’jaden made Because one day, I’ll leave you A phantom To lead you in the exodar To join the light parade When I was A young goat My mother Took me into Auchindouin To see a priestly man He said gal when you grow up Will you be A priestess to the broken The Naruu, and the damend Some times I get the feeling It just me and piggeh And other times I look for group you know But through it all, the rise and fall Of zombies in the streets I’m joining up with friends you ought to know The argent dawn The argent dawn And tho the zombies try to eat us The still must face the argent dawn The argent dawn And tho your rotten with diseases Their healers can still save ya This blow could send you realing And fevered with disease A scourgifying fate awaits us all So Paint it black and raise the sun A symbol of the fight Defiant to the end We head the call Of Argent dawn The argent dawn And tho the zombies try to eat us The still must face the argent dawn The argent dawn And tho your rotten with diseases You still can fight the Litch King I don’t know We’ll trinket through the fear OH oh oh oh Dissapointed deathknights all in tears Ah ah ahh Take a look at me Cause I’m in the Argent Dawn In this time You’ll never beat me I fight the scourge They wont defeat me Tho they try They’ll never turn me They want my soul They wanna eat my brain I wont explain Or say I’m sorry, I’m unashamed To kick their undead ass Here’s a prayer For all the broken The naruu And all the ones we know I’m not a man I am a space goat I’m just a girl I’m gonna sing this song I’m just a goat I’m not a hero Please join us the Argent dawn, The argent dawn And tho the zombies try to eat us The still must face the argent dawn The argent dawn And tho your rotten with diseases You still can fight the litch king In this time You’ll never beat me I fight the scourge They wont defeat me Tho they try They’ll never turn me They want my soul They wanna eat my brain (argent DAWN) In this time You’ll never beat me I fight the scourge (argent DAWN) They wont defeat me (Argent DWAN) Tho they try They’ll never turn me (ARGENT DAWN) They want my soul (ARGENT DAWN) They wanna eat my brain ARGENT DAWN Category:Articles by Rantinan Category:Songs